Yotobi
Karim Musa (Born: ), better known online as Yotobi, is an Italian YouTube celebrity, comedian, video gamer and internet personality. He is especially known for his B-Movie review, Dark Souls gameplay and for his stand-up comedy format called "Mostarda". He chose the name Yotobi because it resembled the word "YouTube" and it sounded Oriental-like to him, and at the time that he created the channel he was watching a lot of Oriental action movies. He is one of the most famous Italian YouTubers with almost 1 Million subscribers on his main channel, and a popular (now inactive) gameplay channel. He also has an active Twitch channel and he streams usually from 1 to 3 hours everyday (except on Saturday). He also streamed a live web radio every Monday on Mixlr with his friend IlTizioQualunque (see below), in which there are random "cameos" by his friends, interviews to famous Italian personalities among the net and indie music. Story He joined the YouTube community on October 21, 2006. He uploaded his first video on February 12, 2007. It was a 43 seconds collection of sad moments from the TV series "Scrubs" named "Sad moments for Scrubs" (written in English). His first videos were, as he said, "little stories created just to insert special effects in it". Around 2009, he started with the format that brought him to success: Recensioni ("Reviews"), in which he talked mainly about B-Movies and videogames, in a Nostalgia Critic-AVGN-like style. On February 16, 2010, he started to make videos on a second channel. Its name was originally UnaStoriaIncredibile ("An Incredible Story"), then he changed it to Secondo Canale di Yotobi ''("Yotobi's Second Channel). He posted vlogs and other content for it, for example, he made a video about his opinion on the PC videogames market and his "Corso per diventare nerd" series (How to become a Nerd). He abandoned the channel in 2013. The last video uploaded on the second channel was GRAZIE GUGOL PLAS (THANK YOU GUGOL PLAS (Google Plus written in Italian-style)). On November 21, 2014 he created a gameplay channel together with IlTIzioQualunque (literally TheAnyGuy or TheOrdinaryGuy), another Italian YouTuber.The channel was originally called "YoTizioGames (YoGuyGames)", but once his mate left the channel it was renamed "YotobiGames". In the fall of 2013 he announced that movie reviews will no longer be his main format, but they will become a secondary format, and there will only be few of them in the future. In 2014, he started with a new format, ''Mostarda (literally "Mustard"). The first episodes were similar to a review, but from the third he started to talk about other things related to TV series and movies (except for the episode about bullying in teenage years MOSTARDA - Canis Canem Edit and the video MOSTARDA - Cari Italiani (MUSTARD - Dear Italians, a parody of the Italian New Year's Speech of the Republic President). He also made MOSTARDA - Primo (MUSTARD - First), a Dexter parody). In 2014 he made two movie reviews about Sharknado and Birdemic 2. His most viewed video was MOSTARDA - Fuga di Cervelli (MUSTARD - Brain drain), about the Italian movie Fuga di Cervelli. Since he started doing Mostarda, he also made some other fun videos and Half-Reviews like a review of an episode of Goosebumps (Piccoli Brividi - L'attacco del Mutante (Goosebumps - Attack of the Mutant)). On November 23, 2015, with a video, he announced his Stand-Up Comedy show called "reflusso d'incoscienza" ("reflux of unconsciousness") made with Vincenzo Bordoni (on YouTube as vKlabe) that will take place in three Italian cities (Milan, Rome and Naples) in the beginning of December. The two YouTubers form a duo called "Peli pubblici" ("public hairs"). it:Yotobi Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers